


Heels, Feels and Automobiles

by Frictionless Waffle (UmamiPills)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Gay Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Player Alex, Slow Burn, Unrequited Crush, has this been done?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmamiPills/pseuds/Frictionless%20Waffle
Summary: Alex is the city's resident player, and Lena is fresh out of the closet.There will be some guidance and feelings festering underneath it all.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Heels, Feels and Automobiles

**Author's Note:**

> I am so bad at actually finishing multi-chapter WIPs, but here I am starting a new one.
> 
> Hopefully I finish this one. Enjoy!
> 
> The title is so stupid, but it's late and I'm tired.  
> Will change it when I get a better idea.

“You really don’t get tired?” Vasquez laughed while cleaning a glass when Alex walked into the busy bar. “You were here yesterday… and the day before that…”

“Don’t act like you don’t know me.” Alex smirked and sat at her usual spot near the bar. She looked around the establishment and loosened two buttons at the top of her shirt before running a hand through her messy hair.

Vasquez rolled their eyes at that. “The usual?”

“You know it.” Alex then spun around in her stool and leaned back, elbows on top of the bar top. It was around 10pm on a Friday night, which means the bar was just getting its usual patrons streaming in through the doors. The music was getting louder by the minute and Alex recognized a few girls here and there.

“Here ya go.” Vasquez placed a glass next to Alex’s arm. “You see anyone you might be interested in?” They also leaned against the bar top, scoping with their friend.

“The night’s still young.” Alex reached around to grab her drink to take a sip. “I know just about everyone here already.”

“What about blondie over there?” Vasquez subtly nodded her head towards a booth in the back where a girl and her friends were chatting.

“Nah, took her home two weeks ago.” Alex took another sip. “Can’t take a hint.”

“What do you mean?”

“We ran into each other at the grocery store later that same day.” Alex laughed into her drink. “And she came up asking me why I left so early in the morning.”

Vasquez snorted and licked their lips. “You’re not looking to settle down anytime soon are you.”

“I don’t think I was built for that.” She sighed and turned around with a small smile. “You know when you have a hypothesis and you test it out and the results don’t support what you initially thought?”

“Are you using the scien-“

“You can’t keep trying to believe in something that’s just not meant to be.” Alex finished her drink and sucked her teeth. “I learned that a long time ago, so the healthy thing is to just lean into what I’m good at.”

Vasquez already started making her a second drink. “And that’s what? To single-handedly sleep your way through the lesbian population of National City?”

“As long as they’re willing to have a good time, then never speak to me again.” Vasquez raised an eyebrow at that. “What can I say, I’m a giver.” She shrugged with a cocky grin; her mood lifted back up from the momentary lull.

“One of these days-“ Another customer interrupts them to order a drink. “One of these days, Danvers, there will be a girl that will make you break your own one-time-only policy.”

“No there won’t-“

“And I can’t _wait_ to be there sitting in the front row when it happens.” Vasquez winks at Alex then turns to pay attention to the other patron.

Alex rolls her eyes at her friend. She grabs her glass and decides to walk around a bit to the back of the bar for a potential lady she’s gonna dedicate all her attention to that night.

“Hey Alex!”

The redhead closes her eyes and takes a deep breath to school her features before turning around. “Hey-“ Crap, she has no idea who this person is. “-you!”

She gives her most charming smile at the girl standing in front of her. She’s got dark curly hair and a tight black halter top on and she looks gorgeous, but she somehow knows Alex already so she’s automatically out of the question for tonight. Don’t want to be giving false ideas. “Fancy seeing you here again…” The woman looked her up and down with a suggestive look.

Alex opens her mouth to speak but squints her eyes a bit to think about when she slept with this woman. “Umm, yeah. Just, you know, unwinding after a long day at work.” So, her policy is important to her, but she’s not gonna be rude about it.

“You left so early that morning, I didn’t even have the chance to make you my favourite breakfast sandwich.”

Breakfast sandwich… Alex’s brain is working in overdrive to pinpoint who this girl is. Sandwich, food, breakfast…oh, she works at the brunch place she used to go to with Kara. “Oh, yeah, I’m so sorry.” She switched brunch places because there was no way she was risking small talk with this woman after their night together. Guess she couldn’t avoid it forever. “There was an emergency at the precinct, so I was called in.”

“Right, you’re a cop.” The girl still didn’t say her name yet and Alex really didn’t want to have to ask her for it. “You know…” She tucked some hair behind her ear discreetly. “There _is_ a way you can make it up to me.”

Cop, that’s what she tells most girls when they ask what she does for a living. Kind of an understatement to what she actually does. She remembers the morning in question when she landed herself in the DEO med bay. If they don’t ask, she usually doesn’t say anything about herself. The less they know the better, and the girls usually like talking about themselves anyway. It’s a win-win.

“Oh, really.” Alex has to find a way out of this. Ok, she’s done this before, there is always a way to let them down easily and painlessly.

“Yeah…” The woman took a step closer and Alex took a half step back. “We could somehow spend tomorrow morning together.” Her voice lowered. “And I wouldn’t mind spending the hours before that with you either.”

“Right! For your sandwich.” Alex exclaimed, startling the girl. “How about you write down the recipe for me, so we don’t actually have to go through all that fuss?”

“Well, actually I was thinking-“

“Oh, shoot, I’m so sorry.” She pulls out her cellphone that is clearly not ringing. “Someone’s calling me. I have to take this.” Alex quickly lifts the phone to the side of her ear and makes her way to the washroom with an apologetic look.

She quickly closes the door behind her and locks it. It’s a single stall bathroom so she takes a deep breath because of that close call and puts her phone back in her pocket while leaning against the door. “Damn, I really need to set up some kind of emergency protocol with Kara for when this happens again.” She mutters under her breath, eyes closed.

Suddenly, there is a small laugh that startles her, and she lifts her head up fast enough to give herself whiplash. Leaning against the sink is one of the most beautiful women she’s ever seen… and that’s coming from someone who’s pretty qualified to judge. The woman is wearing dress pants that are a bit too expensive for the bar they’re in and heels that Alex would gladly agree to being stepped on with. Her hair’s loose around her shoulders and the red of her lips are so very distracting.

“Uh-umm“ _say something coherent, you idiot._ Alex is internally hitting herself for stuttering in front of the stranger. “S-sorry.”

“Everything is alright. I only came in to touch up my makeup.” She smiles at Alex. “You didn’t barge in on anyone.”

At Alex’s speechlessness, she continues. “You seem like you came in a rush.” The woman licks her bottom lip. “I was leaving anyway.” She walked up to Alex, her heels making her a bit taller than Alex. “Please don’t pee yourself.”

She waited for Alex to get off the door so that she could pass. The redhead clumsily moved out of the way, but then, “Wait!” The woman looks at her abruptly. “I’m Alex.”

“Hi Alex… I’m Lena.” Lena raises an eyebrow while chuckling.

 _God, she must think I’m some kind of weirdo_. “I-um- I actually don’t need to use the washroom.”

“Oh?” Lena crossed her arms. “Not much else to do here.”

“I actually ran into an ex of mine and had to hide.” Alex scratched the back of her neck and looked up into pale green eyes. This trick usually was charming enough for most girls to want to stick around for a conversation. “Would it be ok if I came out of here with you so that she leaves me alone for tonight?” This was a big ask, and Alex hoped she didn’t cross a line so early.

“Sure, but are you certain it’ll work?” She tilted her head slightly to the side.

Alex gave a reassuring smile. “Yeah, I think it will.” Clearly Lena hadn’t heard about Alex before and that’s considering the reputation she’s built herself in the community here.

Before Lena could respond, Alex slid her hand into hers and exited the small stall. The moment she walked out; she locked eyes with the brunette from earlier. Before she could even take a step towards Alex, the redhead led her and Lena away and through a crowd. When she was sure she’d lost the unwanted woman, she found an empty booth and let go of Lena’s hand.

“Hey, thanks so much for helping me out back there.” She ran a hand through her cropped hair. “How can I repay you? Maybe I can buy you and whoever you came with a drink?” Alex also used this tactic a lot to see if Lena came here with anyone and to buy herself a little more time with the woman.

“Actually, I came here alone. I only recently moved to National City and this is my first night out.” Lena shyly ran her hand up her own arm.

“Wow, I mean, welcome.” Alex laughed bashfully. “Maybe you could join me for the rest of the night, and I could tell you everything I know about this city.”

“Yeah, that sounds great! I could use a friend here.” Lena slid into the booth and Alex did the same opposite her.

“I’ll order us a drink.” Alex stood up and yelled over the sea of people. “VASQUEZ!” The bartender in question perked their head up at hearing their name and quickly brought over some beers. “Thanks Vas.” They winked and smiled at Lena before running back to their station. “I hope you’re ok with beer.”

“Please, I have Irish blood. I can probably drink you under the table.” Lena smirked wickedly at Alex.

A little surprised by this new attitude, but nonetheless pleased, Alex licked her top lip. “Is this a challenge?”

“Maybe it is.” Lena picked her glass up and clinked it against Alex’s. “To making new friends!”

“Uh, yeah, friends!” They kept eye contact as they both swallowed down half of their beers.

“That’s some good stuff.” Lena licked the foam off her face not realizing Alex’s stare.

“Uh, yes. The beer’s probably the best out of any bars around here.”

“Considering you know that and the bartender, is it fair to assume you come here often?” Lena drew lines down the frosty side of her glass.

“That would be a correct assumption.” Alex nodded slowly. “Do you have any others?”

“Umm, you probably know a lot of people here.”

Alex debated on lying to Lena before deciding that she’d find out sooner than later. “I know most people here.”

“Oh? So, you’re the resident lady killer?” Lena raised both her eyebrows.

“You caught her.” Alex raised her hands playfully.

\-----

“Another round, Vas!!” Alex isn’t sure how many hours have passed, but the bar has started to quiet down again so she knows it must be close to closing time. Vasquez walked over with two more glasses and a frown directed at the redhead. They exchanged a quick silent conversation that went something like:

_Why are you still here? You’ve usually taken them home by now!_

_I’m working on it!_

“Thank you.” Lena took her beer with a smile as the bartender walked back to clean the bar top. “This is the last one, Alex, I do have work tomorrow.”

“Right, I guess the CEO of a company doesn’t have time for weekends.” In the hours that she’s talked to Lena, Alex’s learned many things, but the most important things were that Lena ran a small company called L-corp, she has a puppy named Newton, she lives close to the new brunch place she goes to with Kara, and she tries to fill out a page of her bullet journal every morning.

“There is no rest for success.”

Alex nodded as she took a sip of her beer. “So, why’d you come to National City? I heard Metropolis is also a really great place to start a company.”

“My parents live there, and I just really needed to distance myself from them.”

“Oh.” Alex reached out to hold Lena’s hand and when the other woman didn’t pull away, she settled. “I understand fighting with parents. I’m sorry.”

“It, um- it was- they weren’t the most accepting of my sexuality and I was just so tired of not being 100% myself.” Lena took a deep breath.

“Oh, that’s… really brave, Lena.” She squeezed the other woman’s hand. Alex was fortunate enough to be greeted with nothing but acceptance when she came out. Even though she knew not everyone had the same experiences, hearing it first- hand from someone else was still a shock. “I want you to know that now that I’m here, you will _always_ have someone on your side. From this very moment to the day one of us dies.” Alex stared directly into Lena’s eyes to show that she meant every word.

Lena gave a faint smile. “It’s honestly so stupid. It’s been so long since I’ve talked to them, it shouldn’t even matter anymore.”

“Lena, your feelings are not invalid.” Alex reached for her other hand. “It is not wrong to want to feel the unconditional love that parents are supposed to give their children.”

“I- thanks.” Lena breathed out her mouth. “That means a lot. And actually, coming here and seeing everyone being so happy with who they are and meeting you… it feels like a good start.”

“Great!” Alex grinned at Lena. “I’m glad I could be of service, madame.”

Lena giggled a bit at Alex’s dorkiness and finished her beer. “Speaking of your services. Could you-“ Lena blushed a little and bit her lip.

“What is it?”

“Never mind. It’s stupid.” Lena shook her head and pulled away, leaning against the booth’s backrest.

“Please Lena, you don’t have to be embarrassed, we’ve spent the whole night together, we’re past all that.”

“Ok, fine.” Lena rolled her eyes playfully. “So, I know now that you’re some kind of chick magnet.”

“That’s so tacky.” Alex scrunched her nose up and Lena chuckled. “You know there’s actually a craft to it. Women don’t just flock around me.”

“Yes, that’s what I was trying to get to. Can you teach me the things that you do… I-“

“Wait a second, does Lena Luthor want herself a _gurlfrend_.”

Lena reached over and smacked Alex’s shoulder with an embarrassed chortle. “Stop it. You know what I mean. I don’t know how to voice it, but I want some experience. I’ve already wasted so much time doubting myself.”

“Hey, I understand.” Alex’s eyes showed nothing but support. “But it’s not really gonna take much work on your part because you’re absolutely beautiful.”

“Really?”

“Uh- I mean, yeah.” Alex felt a flush creep up her neck. _Reel it in, Danvers_. “Women will fall at your feet, promise.”

“Shut up. You’re just saying that.” Lena tucked some hair behind her ear and looked down at the stained table. “I walked in today and all I got was a few looks.”

“I think you were just too intimidating.”

“But I didn’t even talk to anyone.”

“I meant like what you’re wearing.” Alex looked her friend up and down. “Like the heels are really just… I mean they’re sexy as hell, but-“

“Woah there, Danvers, keep talking and I might think you have a crush on me.” Lena waggled her eyebrows and passed her tongue across her top teeth.

“No! I- I just have eyes, ok? And I mean, you wanna be approachable, right?” Alex ran a hand through her hair again. “I think may-“

“Bar’s closing in five, Danvers!” Vasquez yelled while cleaning some tables. “You and your lady need to get!”

“She’s not-!” Alex turned back to Lena. “Whatever.”

Lena chuckled at their close friendship and handed Alex her phone. “Here, add your number. Maybe we can meet up again to continue this conversation.”

“Oh, yeah.” Alex typed the 10 digits then gave the phone back. “We could make this a weekly thing. Every Friday at 10pm fit for the schedule of a busy CEO?”

“Sounds like something I could try to squeeze in.” Lena smirked. “I had a really good time tonight. Thank you.”

“I had a really good night, too.”

“I hope I didn’t take away your chance to get laid.”

“Ok, ha ha.” They both got up holding their beer glasses. “I’ll have you know, I’m not some kind of sex addict. And I got something better, I made a friend.”

“So sappy.” They walked to the bar top together and handed Vasquez the cups. Then, Alex walked Lena to the door.

“Are you ok with getting home alone?”

“Yes, my car’s right across the street. You can watch me walk to it.” Lena gave a reassuring smile.

“Ok, great. Goodnight, or maybe early morning. I’ll stay back and wait for Vasquez.” Alex waved at a retreating Lena and before she could get in her car, she yelled, “I’m gonna text you something to wear for next Friday, ok? Don’t come in CEO clothes!”

“Ok! See you then!” Lena drove off with a final wave.

Alex closed the door with a big smile on her face and turned around to a smirking Vasquez. “What is it?” She immediately exhaled exasperatedly.

“Oh, nothing.” They said in a higher-pitched voice. “I mean I knew someone would come along to break that one-night rule of yours, I just didn’t think so soon.”

“This doesn’t count! I only made a friend.”

“Yeah, I know that… But for how long will she stay just a friend?” Vas continued, their smirk growing.

“Nah, this one’s off limits. I’ve only known her for one night, but I care about her a lot. She will remain a friend.” Alex said that last sentence like she was trying to convince everyone in the room.

Vas raised an eyebrow, so Alex continued. “She’s new to the world of dating women, so I’m gonna help her out a bit and show her my ways.”

“Like some kind of lesbian Moses?”

“Shut up.” Alex laughed. “And hurry your slow-ass up, I’d like to leave before the sun comes up.”

“Ok… so you and Lena, not happening?”

“Not happening.”

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by Crazy Stupid Love
> 
> Thanks for the read, and leave a comment if you so wish!


End file.
